


boss

by momoshin



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, mob boss!ryujin, ryujin from boss stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoshin/pseuds/momoshin
Summary: in which your wife comes home from work and you convince her it’s time she starts taking you with her to these long meetings...
Relationships: Shin Ryujin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	boss

“you’re home” a warm smile spreads through your face as you turn away from the bathroom mirror, heartbeat speeding up as your wife walked towards you with a coy smile on her face.

“i told you” she starts, putting her phone and rings on the counter before wrapping her arms around your waist. “home before christmas”

“i missed you” you let your hands wander, from the part of her chest you could see, to her neck where you caress the extent of her shoulders under the blazer, to the nape, where you play softly with the hairs that rested there. “been a long week, without you”

“i’ve missed you too angel, i’ll stay longer this time” ryujin presses a kiss to your neck, and trails a few more up your jawline, but then stops right above your lips. hers would graze against your own and you could feel her hot breath tickling them, knowing she probably felt the same.

“or” you start, sneakily lowering your head so much so that your lips ended up against her pulsepoint “you could take me with you”

“sweetheart-“

“ryu come on-“

“we’ve talked about this” she sighs, enjoying the proximity yet not letting it cloud her thoughts “you’ll just put yourself in danger; besides what could you possibly bring to the table?” there’s a lace of tease in her voice, knowing you, you’d probably try to prove yourself to her.

“im a big girl ryu, i don’t put myself in danger” you accompany the words with quotation marks “and- lots of things, for example:” looking up to meet her eyes with your own, you continue, though not before putting your hands on her upper arms, admiring how the tight sleeves looked around them.

“distraction” you smirk.

“yeah?” and she smirks right back, watching you nod. “then how about you be my distraction right now, and i’ll think about it” subtly, she uncrosses her arms and places them on your waist, starting to slowly and in small steps push you out of the en-suite bathroom and into your bedroom.

“i’m all yours” you smile, looking down at her lips while walking backwards. “use me.”

you were able to maybe give two more steps before you’re thrown against your shared bed.

ryujin takes off her heels while looking at you squirming on the bed, your silk robe only leaving so much to imagination as she could see through the slit the lack of lace on your hips.

“no underwear?” she starts, leaving travelling kisses on up your soft legs, first your shins, then your knees, and lastly your thighs, where she took her sweet time littering your skin with kisses “were you expecting me or something?”

she wears a smirk as she straightens up and reaches for your lips, melting when your hands cup her cheeks and the two of you finally kiss.

“yeah, yuna let it slip on the phone” you smile against her plump, wine colored lips. “and i’ve been waiting for a long time” you begin, licking her lip and pulling her closer to you by her blazer. “so please take this off- looks expensive”

“I could buy ten more tomorrow” you can feel her lips against your ear when she chuckles, and then they’re gone, because she lifts herself off your body to take off the black piece of clothing, but instead of coming back to kiss you like you expected, she goes back to your legs and undoes the bow holding your robe together.

your breath is already ragged, and her kisses going higher from your thighs to your delicacy do not help, neither does the way ryujin looks at you when she parts your thighs and hooks one of them on her shoulder. you’re anticipating, anticipating her lips on you, around you. but she waits until you’re completely unaware and licks a stripe up your folds, slowly, teasing, and loving the gasp she gets as a reaction.

“mm, sweet” her breath fans against your core, and you’re so close to tangling your hand in her hair and pushing her closer, but you stay put, knowing what she says, goes. and as if she was reading your thoughts, she goes back in. her mouth devours you like you’re her favorite meal, which to be fair, you were, and all that fills the room are your moans and the sounds of her suckling on your bundle of nerves, along with her delighted sounds of satisfaction.

she takes her time too, licking, sucking and nibbling on your delicacy, she knows all your weak and favorite spots, and she loved, loved reminding you of that.

“oh my god” your eyes close, your back arches off the bed and your voice raises a few octaves, one of your hand traveling down to dig your nails into her wrist, that wrapped around your thigh to hold you down on the bed and prevent you trying to escape her hold. “right there baby- fuck, there”

“yeah? gonna cum baby?” you got a glimpse of her chin covered in your juices as her fingers rubbed your clit while she spoke, shortlived, since she quickly goes in again, sucking harder on the bud knowing just what to do to bring you to the edge, and surprise surprise, not even a minute later, you’re shaking and crying out her name and even when you close your thighs around her head, she just keeps licking, drinking all you would give her as if she was starved

ryujin bites your thigh when she finally breaks apart, getting rid of her tight trousers and thin tank top leaving her in a basically nonexistent thong, which you quickly rip off her legs before wrapping your arms around her waist, she straddles you, lips glued together once again, but in a harder way, needier, hotter, wetter, and you could just fine taste yourself off her tongue when you sucked on it just the way she liked.

your hands just about squeeze her ass when one of hers wraps around your neck, pulling you away to break the kiss, her thumb playing with your bottom lip, pulling it softly until she was able to press her thumb against your tongue, prompting you to suck on it, your eyes on hers as if expecting a praise, or a critic, anything really. but all you got was a hum, a smirk, and a push to the chest as you fell back on the bed, only that now, her hands pin yours to the bed.

wet kisses were littered all over your skin, just for a second or two before she crosses your wrists and uses only one hand to hold them above your head, using her other hand to prevent her from falling as she changes her position, one leg above yours and one under, and only when she sinks onto you can you feel her wet center grazing against your own.

hot, wet and sinful are the only words to describe right now. your clit rubbing against hers in the most delicious ways, her hand that wasn’t holding yours was squeezing and touching all over your body like she always did, appreciating you more than words ever could. and then she cups your cheek, while still moving, catching your moans with her lips and leaving some of her own against yours. your eyes roll to the back of your head and all you want is for her to let your hands go so you can touch her as she is doing you. to put your hands on her waist and control her movements.

“ryu-“

“what is it baby?” she smirks against your lips, hearing you whimper and feeling your breath against her lips, her hand on your neck and jaw at the same time “words angel, use your words”

“let me touch you, please” you can easily see the way her lips curve into a smirk, and the hand that had been holding your wrists hostage instead moves to the bed so she could support herself, freeing your hands for you to glue them to her hips, squeezing and caressing the skin there but also to help her move in the right motions to hit the perfect spot.

as much as she is dominant she is vocal in bed, and oh how you adore the way your name rolls off her tongue along with some profanities. soon enough, the bed can be heard squeaking as ryujin’s hips sped up trying to chase both your highs. you bute her lip in one of the many kisses, maybe slap her ass once or twice to edge her on, and there is no better reassurance than her chuckles against your lips along with a few hisses. she’s close and so are you, her hand holding you close to her by your neck when you kiss and nibble on the skin of her shoulders and neck, sucking and leaving marks with a newfound confidence that would for sure get you in trouble when she saw them in the morning.

but trouble or not, those are what tip her over, therefore taking you as well. the two of you cum with a yell of each others names, her hips slowing as the two of you ride your highs and she chuckles against your lips, kissing you deeply and slowly before gently peeling herself off you.

“i’m running a bath, you coming or?” and swaying her hips on her way to your bathroom, she leaves it to your imagination to know whether you were actually going to clean up in the bath or just continue what you started.


End file.
